


[Untitled]

by phabblebabbles



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phabblebabbles/pseuds/phabblebabbles
Summary: I'm never happy with introductory bits with my stories, so I will probably come back and edit this again and again, but here is hoping it will give at least a passable bit of information on life with the Gardner family!





	1. Chapter 1

_Jersey, Channel Islands  
November 1943_

Adelaide Gardner never missed London except in the dead of winter. The winds on the island could blow right through a person off the ocean and there were days, especially now, when one might feel as if they would never be warm again. The young woman sighed as she left the warmth of the grocer with a meager offering of rations. Outside, Edith Gardner waited after returning from the post office across the street. 

“Anything?” Adelaide asked, in reference to the post. Edie shook her head, the wind whipping her long brown locks through the air as she did so. Adelaide gave a smile in response. “Not surprising, really.” They’d had no post for months but continued to follow the same pattern of stopping to check whenever they came into town.

“Do you know him?” Edie asked suddenly as the sisters crossed the street towards their bicycles, which were parked against a streetlamp. Adelaide turned her head to follow her sister’s gaze and locked eyes with an unfamiliar man in a familiar heavy wool coat. She had seen that exact coat on many of the uninvited men currently occupying the island. His eyes trailed after her and she felt as if he continued to stare even when she looked away, pulling her scarf a bit more tightly around her neck to block the wind.

“He’s a German officer… of course I don’t,” Adelaide finally replied as they reached their bikes and she set about securing the parcel of rations for that week to the back of her bicycle.

“He’s still looking at you,” Edie informed her. Adelaide looked up to see her younger sister staring straight at the group of German soldiers standing in a group down the street.

“Edie, stop,” Adelaide whispered a bit more harshly than she meant to as she moved to mount the bicycle. “Don’t stare at them… let’s just go.”

The younger of the pair shrugged and pushed her bike into motion before hopping on and beginning to pedal away from town towards home. Adelaide followed her sister after one final glance over her shoulder.

Edith was right; he continued to watch her even as she rode away. The young woman never felt more relieved to let the slope of the hill send her speeding away from town and away from any eyes that might still be on her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Maybe it isn’t rude to stare in Germany,” Edie called as the sisters coasted down the driveway which lead around the back of the house. Edie hopped off the bike as it still moved with much more grace than Adelaide thought she would ever have attempting such an act. The older of the pair came to a halt, walking her bicycle towards the garage which, along with an assortment of other items, sat their old car that hadn’t run in years. Petrol had been one of the first things to run out after the occupation began.

“You know that’s not true. I think you’re overreacting. I doubt he was even staring at me,” Adelaide answered, following her sister into the garage. Edie leaned against the car, waiting as her sister untied the parcel from the back of her bicycle.

“I watched his head turn as you moved. He was definitely staring at you.”

Adelaide turned back to her sister, clutching the parcel of rations against her chest, expecting to see a grin on her face, but was met with the opposite. Edith wasn't teasing but genuinely looked concerned about what transpired in town. 

“You’re worrying for nothing,” Adelaide assured her, beckoning for her to head back to the house. Edith followed, clearly not having finished the discussion.

“I just don’t want you to be accused of any _collaboration horizontale_ ,” Edie commented as the pair exited the garage. Adelaide’s eyes went wide and her head snapped to look at her sister.

“Edith!” she exclaimed, aghast. Her younger sister shrugged. 

“That’s what they call it in France,” she informed Adelaide as if there was nothing scadelous about the phrase that just came from her lips. 

“How do you know what they call it in France?” Adelaide inquired. Edith was silent for a few moments.

“My book club.”

“I’m very glad you’ve never invited me to that book club,” Adelaide commented, though the smile that quickly overtook her face betrayed the disapproval in her voice. Edie grinned and threw her arm around her sister’s shoulder as they walked towards the back door of their home.

“You're quite right; I shouldn’t worry,” Edie continued with a grin. “Everyone on this island knows of my good and virtuous sister. No one in their right might would ever accuse you of such a thing!”

Adelaide opened her mouth to protest her sister's statement, but as she placed her hand on the door knob she paused, looking over at her sister. 

“Don’t say anything in front of Freddy. I’m sure it's nothing, but I don’t want to worry him,” she told Edie before pushing the door open.

Freddy skidded into the kitchen hall as soon as he heard his sisters’ arrival. 

“He fell asleep,” Freddy informed them with a wide grin, referring to their father. 

Adelaide had begged her father to send Frederick away during the children’s evacuations but he insisted the heir to the estate would stay in his home, come what may. Adelaide had wanted to scream at her father when the Germans arrived to take control of the island that he was now in more danger than ever before. Part of her, however, was happy to at least know he was close by where she could protect him from whatever may come their way.

The one thing neither she nor Edie could protect poor Freddy from, however, was their father. Freddy was not the son Alistair Gardner had wanted to inherit his estate. He was more interested in books than sports. He was overly inquisitive and read constantly, much more than Adelaide remembered doing at age seven. He did not stare at the soldiers in awe like the other boys in town, but audibly contemplated how many of them would return to their families, a touch of sadness in his voice. He was wise beyond his eight years on the earth. 

“Shall we continue?” Adelaide asked with a grin. Freddy nodded enthusiastically, as did Edie. “Well, if you both help me put away these things," she gestured to the rations in her arms, "we’ll be able to start all that much quicker."

When Anna Gardner had passed away hours after giving birth to Freddy, Adelaide knew, whether she wished it or not, that she was now both mother and sister to this tiny child. It was much more than any sixteen year old girl should have been tasked with, but their father took the death of his wife harder than most people realized. From the moment he was informed of his wife’s demise, the way he looked at his son changed. Adelaide was determined Freddy would know the same amount of love and support she had grown up with from their mother.

Freddy was darting around the kitchen at top speed, putting the few cans and packages away before Edie and Adelaide had removed their coats and scarves. He was scampering up the stairs two at a time ahead of his sisters and made a beeline towards the three siblings sanctuary on the second floor: the library. 

The Gardners has very specific seating arrangements in the library. Adelaide would sit in the old leather chair while Edith would sprawl out across the worn oriental rug that had been retired to the library once deemed no longer acceptable for company. Freddy would start out on the floor alongside Edie, would then move to perch on the arm of Adelaide’s chair, and end up squishing down next to her. Edie often joked he was one growth spurt away from them needing to buy a larger chair. 

Once settled, Adelaide picked up the book from the side table where the trio had left it the previous Saturday, opening it to the page marked with a dark blue piece of ribbon.

“We’re nearly through with Robin Hood…” she remarked, glancing to see how many pages were left. 

“I’ve already picked the next book,” Freddy announced proudly. 

“And what have you picked?” Adelaide inquired. Freddy rolled his eyes and let out a huff. 

“It's a surprise, Addie, you know that,” Freddy informed her. Edie chuckled.

“It's _always surprise_ , Adelaide, you made those rules, remember?” she informed their eldest sister. It was true-- Adelaide had made up that rules years ago when she and Edith would read with their mother in the library back in the house in London.

“I must have forgotten,” Adelaide grinned before turning her eyes to the book. _“Part Seventh, in which it is told how Queen Eleanor sent for Robin Hood to come to the Court…”_

When there was a heavy knock at the front door nearly an hour later, all three siblings froze, even Adelaide stopping mid sentence. Anyone who came to the house anymore came to the back door and, in all honesty, no one came to the house anymore. 

“Who is it?” Freddy asked as Adelaide closed the book, standing up along with Edie. Their little brother sank into the now empty chair.

“Stay here,” Edie told him as she and Adelaide stepped out onto the landing, looking down at the entry below. Their father was standing at the door.

“Who is he talking to?” Edie whispered. Adelaide shook her head, stepping down the stairs to try to get a glimpse out the door. As soon as her foot touched the top step, their father shut the door and turned around.

“Exactly what I’d expect… my daughters eavesdropping and the future man of the house nowhere to be seen,” he grumbled at the pair. Adelaide hurried down the steps, following her father into the parlor.

“Father, who was that?” Adelaide questioned. 

“It was notice from the German army that one of the recently arrived officers will be lodging with us,” her grumbled. Edie, who had been following the pair, let out a groan.

“I thought we’d been spared an unwanted house guest!”

“We’ll be giving up the library for his offices and he’ll be staying in the adjacent room,” Father replied, shooting his youngest daughter a glare. Edie took no notice, already launching into further complaints.

“You’re having a complete stranger staying in the room next to your daughters’?” she exclaimed. “Do you at all see how uncomfortable that might be for Adelaide and myself?”

“Well where do you propose he stay then, Edith?” her father demanded.

“The entirely empty third floor would work.”

“The third floor is the servants quarters!” Father cried, appalled at the thought.

“We don’t have any servants! It's just the four of us, alone, in this giant house!”

“Edie…” Adelaide touched her sister’s shoulder to try and calm her. “It will be alright,” she said quietly. Edie was silent, though her hands were clenched into tight fists at her side.  
“We’ll see to it that everything is set up. When will be be arriving?”

“Tonight,” their father barked, standing in the doorway of his office. “Eight o’clock.” He slammed the door shut.

“This is absurd,” Edie grumbled. Adelaide squeezed her shoulder as the pair turned to head back up the stairs.

“We were foolish to think we’d survive this occupation unaffected. I’m sure we’re not the only ones who know that it's just the four of us in this big, empty house,” Adelaide said sensibly to her sister. 

“Do you think we’ll be inundated now?” Edie asked with a sighed. Adelaide gave her sister a sad smile. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” she answered gloomily. She pushed open the door to the unused bedroom next to the library. Everything appeared to be covered in a layer of dust. 

“When was the last time anyone even came in here?” Edie asked, leaning against the door frame. Adelaide had no answer for the question. 

“Find Freddy and have him pick at least a dozen books from the library to tide us over,” Adelaide turned back to face her sister with a warm smile. She was determined to make the best of this less than desirable situation. “I’ll have to go find James and see if he can bring up a ladder to get these cobwebs out of the corners…” she glanced up at the ceiling.

“You find Freddy… I’ll go get James to bring up the ladder,” Edie offered, accompanied with a roll of her eyes. 

“Now don’t go getting in a fight with him,” Adelaide followed her out into the hallway, leaning over the railing as her younger sister hurried down the stairs. “Edie, I know how you two bicker, but there isn’t time!”

Freddy was waiting in the doorway to the library when Adelaide turned back around, a glum expression on his face.

“This is all terribly unfair,” he informed Adelaide as she knelt down to be closer to eye level with her little brother. 

“As we’ve discussed many times before, my darling, life can be quite unfair. Now, quick as you can, go pick out some books to tide us over for a few months and leave them on my bed. Then it will have to be all hands on deck to get things ready for our new house guest.”

“If he’s forcing himself upon his, perhaps he should do all the cleaning himself….” Adelaide heard Freddy grumble as he shuffled back into the library. He was sounding dangerously similar to Edith, but Adelaide would be the first admit that it wasn’t such a bad thing.

-

The old grandfather clock in the hall finished chiming for the eight o’clock hour mere seconds before there was a knock at the front door. 

Alistair Gardner had assembled his brood at a quarter till eight in order to make sure they were presentable to meet the man who would be residing with them for the foreseeable future. All three siblings rose, nearly in unison, as their father went to answer the door.

“Welcome, sir!” they heard him greet the man. Adelaide smoothed Freddy’s hair, half out of nervousness, as footsteps approached. 

“These are my children,” Alistair was saying as they entered the room. When the officer came into view, Edith grabbed Adelaide’s hand and squeezed it so tightly the elder had to suppress a gasp.

It was the man from town.  
The man who had been staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never happy with introductory bits with my stories, so I will probably come back and edit this again and again, but here is hoping it will give at least a passable bit of information on life with the Gardner family!


	3. Chapter 3

“This is Major Adenauer, who will be staying with us for the foreseeable future.” 

Edie was still squeezing Adelaide’s hand tightly in her own. Adelaide had placed a hand on Freddy’s shoulder as the three stared at the man in front of them wordlessly. There was an awkward moment as their father waited for any of his children to speak, but when none did, he simply set about introducing them with limited irritation in his voice.

“My eldest daughter, Adelaide,” Alistair gestured towards her even though the Major's eyes were already set on her. “You will be pleased to know she speaks German quite well-- her mother, god rest her soul, taught it to her as a child,” Alistair explained. 

“It will be pleasant to hear my mother tongue from time to time,” the Major replied with a smile, directed at Adelaide. She was grateful he made no motion to shake her hand as she was unsure she could keep from shaking if he did. His eyes continued to linger on her a bit too longer after her father moved to her other siblings and Adelaide worried even her unobservant father might notice. 

“And my youngest daughter, Edith. She doesn’t have the knowledge of language like her sister, unfortunately.”

Major Adenauer finally pulled his eyes away from Adelaide’s and turned to face her sister. Edie’s face could not be described as warm and welcoming to their new house guest. 

“Our mother taught her French,” Adelaide interjected. not wanting this strange man to think her sister uneducated. 

“My French is atrocious,” Edith informed the room flatly. There was a small moment of tension between Edie and her father, but it passed as Freddy stepped up.

“I’m Frederick Gardner,” he boldly stuck his hand out towards the Major. Adelaide beamed at his response to meeting a rather intimidating stranger. She could tell by the resolute look upon his face that he had taken his father’s lectures to heart and was trying to be the future man of Gardner House.

“A pleasure, young Frederick,” the Major shook his hand briskly. “A strong hand shake for such a young man!”

“Freddy is wise beyond his years,” Edie said, reaching out to ruffle Freddy’s hair. He shoved her hand away.

“You must want to settle in,” Adelaide interjected suddenly, wanting very much to retreat from the room and this man’s presence, though she felt as if that might no longer be possible in her home. 

“Yes, yes of course. Adelaide, show the Major up to his room,” Alistair commanded of his eldest daughter. The Major turned his head slowly to look at Adelaide. She was frozen for a moment. 

“I can show him his room,” Freddy interjected, stepping up next to Adelaide. Their father, however, shook his head. 

“I asked Adelaide to do it, Frederick, not you,” Alistair snapped. The Major’s brow furrowed at his host’s sudden outburst. Adelaide quickly moved to the door, not wanting to allow this to escalate any further. 

“It’s no trouble,” Adelaide said quickly, more to Freddy than to anyone else. “We’ve set up a room and office for you, Major, just upstairs,” the young woman gestured towards the hallway. The Major picked up his bag, following her as Adelaide ascending the stairs to the second floor. Adelaide worried he might resume his staring at the top of the stairs, but he seemed to be taking in his surroundings at the moment more than anything.

“Your room is here,” Adelaide placed her hand on the doorknob and pushing open the door. The Major stepped around her to enter, placing his bag on the bed. “And the library is just next door,” she gestured to her right. “I’ve left the key to the library door in the top door of the bedside stand, should you have need to use it.”

He was staring at her again, though his head gave a nod to convey he understand the things she had told him. Adelaide took a small step backwards into the hallway. 

“Is there anything else I could get you?” she inquired, watching as he crossed the room in a few large strides, his heavy boots echoing across the wooden floor. He stopped just inside the doorway-- not uncomfortably close to Adelaide in a normal setting, but his proximity still made her uneasy.

“This is more than enough,” he replied, placing his hand on the doorknob as he stared down at her. “I think I should be quite comfortable here.” His accent was heavy and jarring, so ominous in comparison to the sounds of her mother’s accent she remember from her childhood. 

“I’ll leave you to get settled. Goodnight, Major Adenauer,” Adelaide concluded, stepping back a few more paces, wanting nothing more than to turn and dash into her bedroom and lock the door behind her. 

“Goodnight, Miss Gardner,” the Major said with a nod before closing the door. 

\--

Even Edith would admit that the additional member of their household was not as much of a presence as they imagined. The Major rose early; only James, the groundskeeper, was ever awake to see him depart to walk into town. He would come home late, long past when the family had eaten their dinner and, often, Freddy was already in bed. From time to time, there would be a note left asking for a plate to be left for him, which Adelaide would keep warm in the stove and the Major would retrieve himself and eat, alone, in the library. Despite how intently the Major had stared at Adelaide upon their first meeting, he seemed less interested in her than both she and her sister had worried he might be. 

Life moved on in the Gardner house much as it always had before. Adelaide tended to the house and their father shuffled around keeping himself occupied with old books in his office and lecturing his son when he became restless. Freddy went to school and Edie helped him with his homework most evenings. Adelaide and Edie would go into town on Saturdays to pick up their rations and check for post. 

Nearly three weeks after the Major’s arrival, however, a seemingly normal Tuesday evening deviated from it's normalcy. 

When the old grandfather clock in the hallway chimed for a quarter past nine, Adelaide looked up from her book, concerned. On Tuesdays, Edie went into town for her book club, leaving from the house at a quarter past seven to arrive in town by half past. She then left at nine from town and arrived no later than when the clock began it's quarter hour chiming in the hallway. 

Adelaide had been wrapped in a blanket in the small chair near her bedroom window, working on a knitting project for Christmas. She leaned forward, staring out into the darkness to try and spot Edie, telling herself perhaps Edie had be caught up in conversation. Perhaps their discussion had gotten heated and the group lost track of time. But the night was dark, the world was still, and her sister was nowhere in sight. Adelaide tried, with little success, to try and keep herself from panicking. She continued to stare out the window for a moment longer, weighing her options. If the phone lines hadn’t been cut, she could have called into town and undoubtedly someone would be able to find Edie instantly. The world was upside down, however, so, much like many other things, that was no longer an option.

After deciding that, despite how much her sister would hate it, she would find James and ask him to go into town and escort Edie back home, Adelaide stood from the chair and, just then, caught sight of movement in the darkness. She paused and, after a few moments, could make out two figures walking up the path, one with a quick and irritated gait, the other taking longer, heavy strides.

Adelaide hurried down the stairs, pushing open the front door. Edie rushed past her inside without saying a word and immediately hurried up the stairs. 

“Edith, what’s wrong?” Adelaide called after her sister as the girl descended the stairs. Major Adenauer entered the house a few moments later. “What happened?” she demanded as she turned to the Major.

“A few men were acting a bit inappropriately towards your sister in town,” the Major explained, removing his hat as he stepped through threshold. 

“Who? Did they hurt her?” Adelaide questioned frantically. The Major shook his head.

“I stepped in before there was any chance of things escalating,” he explained, the tone of his voice softer than she had heard in the past. Adelaide nodded slowly, forcing herself to meet his gaze despite how uncomfortable it may make her feel. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly. The Major nodded and turned to walk up the stairs. Adelaide hesitated for a moment before walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Anna Gardner had instilled in her daughter that there was little a cup of tea couldn’t soothe. Knowing whatever had happened in the village would have put her sister on edge, Adelaide reached for the tea tin on the shelf above the stove, dusting off the top before prying it open. There wasn’t much tea left in the tin, but Adelaide sacrificed enough to make a pot for she and Edie to share. Once the kettle whistled, the leaves had steeped, and Adelaide had filled two cups, she placed them on a small tray and carefully climbed the stairs. 

To her own surprise, Adelaide paused at the top of the stairs, sitting the tray on the end table. She picked up the cup, meant for her, and knocked on the door to the Major's room.  
It flew open instantly, revealing the Major in the most casual attire Adelaide had seen him wear. She had not seen him without his uniform, but he answered the door without his jacket, suspenders hanging at his side and a simple white shirt to go with his typical pants. He seemed surprised to see her standing there.

“Is everything alright, Miss Gardner?” he asked before she had a chance to greet him. She nodded.

“I thought you might like some tea,” she offered, holding out the cup and saucer towards him. Though she did not think the Germans had any right to be on this island, she felt as if he deserved something for watching out for her sister. The Major reached forward and took it from her.

“Thank you, Miss Gardner,” he said, offering her a small nod and the hint of a smile.

“There’s no milk.”

“That’s quite alright,” the Major answered.

“And no sugar.”

“Perfectly fine.”

“I should go check on Edith,” Adelaide turned and picked up the tray. “Goodnight, Major.”

“Goodnight, Miss Gardner.” The door closed almost immediately.

“I didn’t need that man to help me!” Edie exclaimed as soon as her sister entered the room. She was sitting cross legged in the center of her bed and appeared to have been waiting for her elder sister's arrival. Adelaide sat down the tea tray wordlessly. She knew Edie wasn’t finished quite yet. “It isn’t as if this is the first time some half drunk boy from town said something rude to me!”

“You don’t know what might have happened, Edie…” Adelaide said slowly, bending down to pick up Edie's hat and coat which had been discarded unceremoniously on the floor. “Tensions are high all over the island. It's best not to take any chances.” She placed her coat on a chair before picking up the remaining cup of tea and handed it to her sister. She could see Edie’s hands shaking. Adelaide wrapped her hands around Edie’s to try and calm her.

“Are you sure nothing else happened?” Adelaide asked quietly. Edie swallowed hard, but shook her head in response. 

“I think I’m just tired,” Edie answered, though her voice seemed a bit weaker than it's normal tone. Adelaide was unconvinced.

“I can stay with you tonight if you’d like,” Adelaide offered, sitting herself on the edge of her sister’s bed. “Like when we were little and the sounds of the foxes out in the fields would frighten us.” The idea was quite comforting to the elder sister, but Edith shook her head, holding up her cup of tea.

“This is more than enough,” Edie assured her. Adelaide didn’t move. “Addy, I’m not seven and having a nightmare. I’ll be fine.”

Adelaide stood, smiling down at Edie. _“I’m not sure I will be,”_ she thought to herself, but only kissed the top of her sister’s head and walked towards the door. 

“Goodnight, Addy. Thank you for the tea,” Edie bade her sister goodnight as Adelaide pulled the door closed to return to her own room for bed.


End file.
